Sucking Harry Potter
by Coreyyy
Summary: This is pretty different to the old one I wrote ages ago, unfortunately it got deleted, and I had to rewrite this. Hope you like it.


**Sucking Harry Potter**

_**AN**__: There was another story that was like this, but unfortunately, it was deleted because of all the flamers I got on it, it was disappointing, because many people seemed to like it. I could not remember everything I wrote last time I wrote this story, so, sorry if it is not as good as the other one, I will not let the flamers put me down though, they just need to get over themselves and get a life._

**Author: **xxromeoroyaltyxx

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **H/D

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, that sucks.

Harry walked out of the dungeons, and down towards the great hall where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. Harry had just got out of detention; he had gotten in trouble for fighting with Draco in class. Harry sighed, as he thought about all the crazy things Draco got him into that day, it messed with his head. Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione, the three of them proceeded to the great hall, and sat down at their usual spots. Harry looked back at Draco, who gave him that devilish grin, and Harry hated that grin. Harry grabbed whatever he could from the bowls of food, and put them on his plate. Harry and Ron both shovelled the food into their mouths; Hermione rolled her eyes at how bad their table manners were.

Harry blinked as he felt something hit the back of his neck, he grabbed it and saw that it was a piece of cake; he looked over at Draco who was laughing under his breath. Harry stared at him with evil eyes; he then threw a handful of jelly and icing off a cake at Draco, and got it right in his face. Draco, instead of looking pissed off like Harry had hoped, licked it off his face.

"Drats," Harry, mumbled to himself,

Draco tried throwing melted chocolate at Harry, but missed him; instead, it hit Ron in on his nose,

"This means war," Ron stood up, and grabbed a heap of chocolate, icing, and other things to throw at Draco, Harry of course joined in. Hermione rolled her eyes and got out a book to read, ignoring the immaturity of the other students. It was war between half the students in the great hall, the teachers had only just noticed as they were busy talking, and before anyone else could throw even more food at each other Mcgonagall had yelled for them to stop.

"Party pooper," The Weasley twins mumbled,

After Draco and Harry both got a telling off, they went to the boy's bathroom to wash up. Draco walked with Harry to the bathroom, in complete silence. Harry cursed silently under his breath at Draco, who was pretending he did not hear him. As they both got to the bathroom, there was no one there, Draco walked over to the taps and turned them on.

Harry got into one of the shower boxes, and Draco got into the one beside him. Harry stripped and threw his clothing over the side, as did Draco. Harry tried to grab the soap, but Draco grabbed it before him, Harry sighed and impatiently waited. He could not help but notice how gorgeous Draco looked while showering, Harry shaked his head in disbelief and waited for him to finish with the soap. Draco handed him the soap, Harry raised his eyebrow, and he did not care if it had a bit of Draco on it really.

Harry washed himself wish the soap, Draco had a turn to look at Harry; he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows and he dreamily gazed at Harry's backside when he was not looking.

Draco shaked his head, and continued to wash himself. Harry walked out of the shower box, forgetting the towel that was on the side of the box. Draco glanced over at Harry's stiff erection, and blinked with surprise. Harry grabbed the towel and quickly covered it.

Draco gulped, he felt turned on and he too was getting an erection. Draco whimpered to himself as he felt his erection stiffen,

"Oh god," he mumbled to himself,

Draco grunted, and opened the door, showing his erection. Draco purposely forgot to bring the towel with him, he saw Harry gazing at his manhood, enjoying himself.

"Enjoying this, Potter?" Draco asked, smirking,

Harry shaked his head, "Absolutely not," Harry still gazed down at it,

_Why is he so fucking hot… Oh my god, I could just, lick it! _Harry thought, he gulped and ran his hand through his hair.

Draco moved closer towards Harry, Harry tried not to hesitate, he was not the sort of person to come onto a guy, or even let a guy come onto him. He was into girls, but right now, he was really into Draco.

Draco pressed himself against Harry; Harry closed his eyes, Draco closed his eyes and kissed Harry. He made the kiss deeper; Draco roughly kissed him with lust. Harry kissed him with passion, and need. Draco pressed his hand against Harry's chest softly, running his hands down to Harry's very stiff erection.

Draco ran his fingers softly over the tip of Harry's erection, Harry moaned softly, and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco pressed his soft lips against Harry's slightly tanned skin, moving down his chest, to his stomach, and then his erection. Draco kissed the tip of his erection softly, Harry let out another moan. Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's arse, feeling his soft cheeks. Draco smirked and took Harry in whole, Harry gasped as Draco placed his lips on his hard erection, and Harry ran his hands through Draco's soft blonde hair. He grabbed his hair as Draco began to suck him, Harry moaned, and moaned. He dragged his teeth down Harry's penis, making Harry moan Draco's name. Draco smirked as he continued to suck Harry; Draco closed his eyes and waited for Harry to come. Harry came into Draco, and Draco swallowed, he smirked and stood up to face Harry again.

"I should've done this a long time ago," Draco, whispered into Harry's ear softly, Harry nodded with agreement. Draco licked at the side of Harry's ear,

"I guess I'm pretty lucky," Draco smirked and whispered,

"Why?" Harry asked,

"I got to suck Harry Potter," Draco whispered and bit Harry's lip softly,

"Why is that such a great thing?" Harry asked, confused,

"Because now I can tell people who I gave a blowjob to today, and if they harass me, I don't really care, because I shamelessly got to suck Harry Potter, that makes me feel pretty special, and plus, I never actually thought you would lick me in that way," Draco bit his lip,

"I do, I always have, I just didn't have the courage to tell you," Harry nodded, and smiled,

Draco managed to give Harry a genuine smile, and for Harry, that was the highlight of his day, well, including the mind-blowing blowjob he just had from the sexiest bad boy in Hogwarts, as well.


End file.
